


Tokyo Tower

by torri_jirou



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Нам не хватает романтики. - заявил Тошия как-то утром во время завтрака, бросив дольку лимона в кофе Каору и налив себе в кофе молока.<br/>Каору отвлекся от намазывания тоста клубничным джемом и вопросительно поднял бровь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Tower

— Нам не хватает романтики. — заявил Тошия как-то утром во время завтрака, бросив дольку лимона в кофе Каору и налив себе в кофе молока.  
Каору отвлекся от намазывания тоста клубничным джемом и вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Да! — еще увереннее сказал Тошия, — Мы с тобой уже столько лет вместе. Да нас быт совсем заел. Живем, как обыватели: студия, дом, запись, концерт, дом. Ну, заграницу изредка смотаемся. Тоска смертная, просто ужас.  
Каору промолчал, передал Тошии тост и стал намазывать еще один, для себя.  
— В самом деле! — продолжал разглагольствовать Тошия, — Где романтические ужины, прогулки под луной, поездки к морю, необычный секс...  
Каору молча положил в чашку Тошии два кусочка сахара.

-... а потом, мы стояли под сакурой, и осыпающиеся лепестки казались алыми в свете закатного солнца. И тогда мой Сакура... вы понимаете, да? Его зовут Сакура и он делал мне предложение под цветущей сакурой... тогда мой Сакура встал на одно колено и попросил меня стать его женой... Ах, он так мило смущался! Доброе утро, Каору-сан, доброе утро, Тошия-сан! — ассистентка звукорежиссера просияла улыбкой в строну вошедших в студию Каору и Тошии, — А я замуж выхожу! Вчера мой дорогой Сакура сделал мне предложение. Это было так романтично, вот послушайте...  
Судя по тому, как скривился Кё и вздохнул Шинья, эту историю они слушали уже не первый раз.  
— Поздравляю, Сатоши-сан, — сказал Каору, выслушав историю романтического признания, — Свадьбу на Гаваях будете играть?  
— Да! А как вы догадались? — ассистентка засветилась от радости.  
Ответить Каору не успел, в комнату вошел Иноуэ-сан и кивнув всем присутствующим, сразу же подошел к Каору, увлек его в дальний угол комнаты и стал что-то деловито втолковывать. Через пару минут к ним присоединился бухгалтер студии, ведущий дела группы и они заспорили уже втроем.  
Хитоми не успела расстроиться от потери слушателя — в комнату вошел Дай.  
— А я замуж выхожу! — встретило его радостное известие, — Мне вчера предложение сделали...  
Кё схватил пачку сигарет и бросился вон из комнаты, буркнув: "я курить". На лицо Шиньи опустилась маска самурайского стоического спокойствия. Тошия подпер щеку, и улыбнувшись, приготовился слушать историю снова — у него было романтическое настроение. Каору посмотрел на него через голову бухгалтера и снова погрузился в пучину бюджетного спора.

— Слушай, Кё, — расслабленно потягиваясь, спросил Тошия, когда они сделали перерыв в записи и превратили студию в импровизированную курилку, — А почему бы тебе не написать что-нибудь такое... нежное и романтическое... про любовь.  
— Под сакурами? — хихикнул Дай.  
Кё поперхнулся дымом и сердито посмотрел на шутников.  
— Я по вашей милости конфеты уже не ем, хотите, чтобы я еще и курить бросил? Романтики, блин...  
Шинья фыркнул, то ли от сигаретного дыма, то ли от темы разговора.  
— А что такого? Романтика украшает жизнь, — на полном серьезе ответил Тошия и посмотрел искоса на Каору, — я думаю, это было бы здорово.  
Каору хотел что-то сказать, но тут у него зазвонил телефон, и он стал обсуждать с кем-то, судя по всему журналистом FoolsMate, план предстоящего интервью. Закончив разговаривать, он сам позвонил кому-то, потом пришла его очередь записываться, потом его снова позвал для разговора Иноуэ-сан, а потом он вернулся и сказал:  
— Мне надо уехать часа на два, на три, срочное дело. Справитесь тут без меня?  
И уехал. А Тошии стало стыдно. Он смотрел как записывает свою партию Дай и думал, что у Каору и так забот выше головы, только и успевает вертеться, а он от него еще романтики требует. Наоборот, это он, Тошия должен проявить инициативу и порадовать Каору чем-нибудь особенным. Чем-то совершенно необычным, чего у них никогда не было. И тут Тошию осенила идея.  
— Послушайте, — сказал он, когда Дай закончил одну часть записи, — Я только что вспомнил о срочном деле, кровь из носа, надо уйти. Я же ведь сегодня здесь не нужен, по большому счету, все равно вы с Кё до вечера пишетесь. Так что я побежал, а вы звоните, если вдруг что срочное.  
Прежде чем кто-либо успел что-то возразить, Тошия уже сбежал из студии. На ходу он набрал номер Каору.  
— Ты когда со своим делом закончишь, часа через полтора? Надо срочно встретиться. Не волнуйся, в студии все нормально, без тебя справятся. Короче, жду тебя через два часа возле храма Зодзодзи. Пока.  
Тошия нажал отбой и отправился по магазинам. Для романтического свидания следовало, как следует принарядиться.

— Ты о чем думал-то, вообще?! — шипел через три часа Каору, кипя от негодования, но при этом, пытаясь вежливо протолкаться через толпу людей заполонивших нижний смотровой ярус Токийской телебашни.  
Тошия, как послушная нитка за челноком, шел за Каору и оправдывался.  
— Ты сам тогда сказал, что на телебашне ни разу... а сейчас я вспомнил... я ведь тоже... вот, я вспомнил... и подумал... а у нас юбилей скоро, — брякнул он вдруг невпопад.  
Каору стремительно оглянулся, хотел что-то сказать но, встретившись с виноватым взглядом Тошии, сразу остыл и сказал мягко:  
— Я понимаю, но ты сам посуди — где?! Тут ни одного закоулка свободного нет.  
Тошия сник.  
— А может, все-таки попросим пропустить нас на верхний ярус? Там сейчас никого нет...  
— Конечно, никого нет, потому что его закрыли! Штормовое предупреждение это не шутка, — Каору снова рассердился, — ради нас его не отменят и работой своей никто не станет рисковать.  
Они посмотрели через окна на панораму Токио, где на горизонте мрачно громоздились предвещавшие грозу черные тучи, но оба были слишком заняты собственными чувствами, чтобы оценить окружающую их красоту.  
— Ну... а если в клуб... там темно...  
— Ты еще предложи в туалете запереться. Так, все. Я еду домой! — Каору развернулся и чайным клипером помчался к выходу.  
Тошия вздохнул и поплелся следом.

— Эх, а я так хотел устроить нам романтическое свидание, чтобы как в первый раз... — печально сказал Тошия, когда они с Каору шли от места парковки к лифту подземной стоянки.  
Каору вдруг решительно взял его за руку и потащил за собой, а в лифте нажал на кнопку последнего этажа.  
— Что ты... — хотел спросить Тошия, когда Каору легко открыв хлипкий замок, выбрался на крышу, но оглянулся вокруг и мог только восхищенно выдохнуть, — Ух ты!  
По хозяйски заняв все небо от края до края, сизо-черные облака быстро двигались к западу, неуловимо меняя форму, клубясь и перетекая, как волны в полосе прибоя. Пробиваясь сквозь тучи, солнечные лучи придавали городу торжественный и тревожный вид. Порывы ветра перемешивали горячую пыль улиц с холодным морским воздухом и врывались в легкие, останавливая дыхание.  
— Мы в Токио? — резко обернувшись, спросил вдруг Каору.  
— Даа... — опешил Тотчи.  
— Такой высотный дом, ведь вполне может считаться башней? — не унимался Каору.  
— Нуу... наверное.  
— А в доме есть телевидение. Вот тебе и Токийская телебашня, — сделал вывод Каору и не давая Тошии опомниться притиснул его к стене какой-то надстройки и одним движением снял с него новую, купленную специально для свидания, рубашку. Порыв ветра вырвал из рук тонкую ткань, поволок, кувыркая, по крыше и перекинул через ограждение. Каору засмеялся, снял свою футболку и подбросил вверх. Тошия несколько секунд следил, как она плавно перелетает через парапет, и тут же забыл о ней. Он, вообще, обо всем забыл, как только Каору его обнял.  
Через минуту, лежа на символической подстилке из сброшенных на колючий бетон джинсов, они целовались с той же страстью, с какой штормовой ветер трепал и спутывал их волосы. Первые капли дождя ударили по спине Каору когда он, еле сдерживая нетерпение, остановился, давая Тошии привыкнуть и самому двинуться навстречу, обнимая Каору ногами за талию. Фыркая от попавшей в рот воды, Тошия целовал мокрые губы, обнимал мокрые плечи Каору, а тот хрипло смеялся и прижимал его к себе все крепче, согревая, защищая от дождя. Холодный ливень напрасно пытался остудить два разгоряченных, сплетенных тела. Невероятная молния, разветвившись на полнеба, отразилась в глазах Тошии, когда он вскрикнул и задрожал, изо всех сил сжав Каору в объятьях. Грохот, расколовший город вслед за молнией был эхом стона Каору.

— Тшш, тише, а то услышат, — зашептал Тошия и тут же, противореча своим словам, громко застонал, отвечая на поцелуй.  
Они спускались бегом по пожарной лестнице и целовались на каждой площадке. По лестнице, чтобы не попасться на глаза соседям, бегом чтобы не замерзнуть. А целовались... просто потому что им было хорошо. На цыпочках прокрались по коридору своего этажа и со смехом ввалились в квартиру.  
— Подожди, надо переодеться, а то простудимся, — Тошия с сожалением прервал поцелуй, включил свет и замер на пороге в гостиную, не веря своим глазам.  
Пол комнаты почти полностью покрывала лохматая желто-коричневая пятнистая шкура. На сдвинутом к стене котацу красовалась в вазе своими изысканными цветами ваниль, а рядом поблескивала круглыми боками бутылка Heinz и два коньячных бокала. Рядом на полу стояла накрытая льняной салфеткой корзинка. А вокруг этого великолепия стояли в живописном беспорядке два десятка свечек, которые, казалось только и ждали, чтобы их зажгли.  
— Каору, что это? — спросил Тошия, севшим от волнения голосом.  
— Наш романтический ужин, — ответил Каору и чихнул.


End file.
